Prior to the present invention, fluids have been processed in systems that utilize stainless steel containers. These containers are sterilized after use so that they can be reused. The sterilization procedures are expensive and cumbersome as well as being ineffectual at times.
In order to provide greater flexibility in manufacturing and reduce the time needed to effect valid regeneration, manufacturers have begun to utilize disposable sterilized bags that are used with each product batch. An example of use of these disposable bags is in a system for producing proteins by biological processing wherein the protein is derived from growing cells and then recovered. A problem occurs at the bag outlet where the fluid is removed from the bag. When the fluid is removed, one or more conical shaped vortices are formed from a conical column of gas present in the bag. This is undesirable since a vortex will cause mixing of the fluid with gas which results in undesirable foaming. A vortex will also entrain air into the protein filled fluid. This is undesirable since air can denature protein. Air entrainment into the flow stream also causes problems with processing equipment such as gages, sensors, pumps and filters.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a disposable container for fluids having means for minimizing or preventing foaming at the container outlet.